Ritt der Walküren
~ Eine Märtyrerin wird nicht geboren. Das Märtyrium kommt aus ihrem großen Herzen. ~ Prolog: Eine ungeplante Vollmondnacht Dunkel war's, der Mond schien helle, aber halt leider über den Wolken, als Ziegenkönich Robert und seine Verlobte Prinzessin Luna eines schönen Freitagabends durch das nächtliche Ponyville flanierten. Die Straßen belebten Nachtschwärmer, in Wirtshäusern wurde gefeiert, andere genossen das herrliche Sommerwetter zu dieser späten Stunde. Nach Visite eines bescheidenen Etablissements - dem Lokal "Bei Gertrud" -, Spaziergang die Partymeile hinab und Besuch alter Freunde ließen es sich die beiden bei Gläslein Wein, Bier und einem Appetithäppchen nach der langen und anstrengenden Woche am grünen Ufer des Unicorn Rivers gut gehen: "Ah, tut dette jut!" "Du sachst es, mein Großer... ick dachte schon dieser janze Papierkrieg findet kein Ende!" "Jou... hätte nich jedacht, dass des so kompliziert ist zwei Völker zu einen, aber joar, Willkommen in der Neuzeit, Genossen!" "Muss ja auch alles seine Ordnung haben, nen Staat zu lenken will jelernt sein - sowas wie die Regenbogen-Fabrik passiert Equestria nicht noch einmal!" "Da passen nun auch alle drauf auf!" "Genau... heilige Celest-, Arriva, das ist nun schon fast vier Wochen her!" "Allerdings, schon wieder ein Monat rum..." "Oh je, Vollmond!" "Is' heute?" "Nee, war gestern, hab ich komplett vergessen vor lauter Aufregung, oh Edwart hilf - nu aber schnell!", um das Horn der Prinzessin glomm ein blauer Schimmer, der die dicken Wolken hinfort jagte, ein winziges bisschen Magie auf das mächtigste der nächtlichen Gestirne, und schon erstrahlte es in voller Pracht prall und voll über das Land und seine Bewohner. Die blickten zum Himmel, hielten kurz inne, besannen sich und brachen plötzlich in helle Panik aus: "V-vollmond - sie kommen!" "Bringt euch in Sicherheit!" "Stuten und Fohlen zuerst!" "Verrammelt Fenster und Türen!" "Schnell alle rein!" "Lichter aus!" "Versteckt euch!" "Nanu, was haben die denn alle?", wunderte sich die Prinzessin nicht zu knapp, "die rennen doch nicht etwa vor mir weg? Oder steht Nightmare Moon hinter mir?" "Ähm... ich glaube weder das eine noch das andere...", schluckte ihr Liebhaber und deutete zum Himmel, "w-was ist das?" - Es waren dutzende, hunderte geisterhafte Wesen, die dort getrieben von einem eisigen Wind durch Nebel und Wolken gebrochen kamen; jammernd, heulend, brüllend, schreiend, stöhnend fegten sie abwärts, geradewegs auf die beiden erstarrten Einhörner zu, die nicht wussten, wie ihnen geschah. Luna realisierte zuerst, dass dies definitiv kein gutes Omen war und rechnete fest mit einem Angriff des Tantabus - hatten sie den nich erst kürzlich ein für alle Mal ins Nevana verbannt? - Egal! - , sammelte eine gute Portion Magie um ihr Horn und feuerte den Strahl mitten hinein in die wilde Meute: Das heillose Durcheinander donnerte unbeirrt weiter, sogar noch bedrohlicher und entschlossener als zuvor! Und als wäre das nich schon schlimm genug kristallisierte sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der undurchdringlichen Masse aus Körpern, Köpfen, Hörnern und Hufen heraus, die an Schrecklichkeit und unbändiger Wut kaum zu bändigen war, hob ein langes gleißendes Ding über ihren Kopf und schleuderte es geradewegs retour; die Prinzessin hatte keine Chance auszuweichen, so schnell traf sie das Objekt am Kopf und warf die Stute mit einem krampfhaften "ARGH!!!" entkräftet zu Boden: "Luna!" "Pass... pass auf...", immer kürzer wurde die Distanz zwischen den Kreaturen und ihnen, der Ziegenkönich stellte sich schützend über seine verletzte Freundin und zog drohend sein Schwert... nur um es wenige Momente später ungläubig sinken zu lassen: D-das waren... Ziegen?! --- Mit dumpfem Knall schlugen sie auf der Erde auf, eine nach der anderen. Robert kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus - er hatte doch keinen Knick in der Optik, das waren alles Zicken, na guck an! Und Zicklein, na denn: "Hallo ihr, na, habt uns aber gut erschreckt! Probt ihr für eine Aufführung oder...?" Bumm. Vor ihm baute sich in voller Lebensgröße ein Weibsbild auf, das ihn fast um einen ganzen Kopf überragte und mehrere Reihen von messerscharfen Klauen so keifend fletschte, dass ihm jegliches Pigment aus dem Gesicht wich: "H-hallo... k-kennen wir uns?" "WO IST ER?!" "W-wer?" "DEIN KÖNIG!!!" "Ähm..." "WO IST DEIN KÖNIG?!" "Also ich... ich habe k-keinen..." "ZUR SEITE!!!", mit einem einzigen Prankenschlag pfefferte sie ihn mehrere Meter beiseite und mitten hinein in einen mobilen Eiswagen, dass er sich mit den Nüstern in gefrorener Vanille wiederfand und vor Schmerzen keinen Huf mehr zu rühren vermochte, musterte die stöhnende Luna mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und lachte schallend auf: "NA GUCK SICH DAS EINER AN, DER BASTARD HAT ZWEI TÖCHTER!!!" Ein Huf wie eine Eisenklammer packte die Prinzessin am Hals und schnürte ihr die Luft ab, als er sie auf Augenhöhe mit dem Biest hob, panisch wand sie sich in dem tödlichen Griff, es half alles nichts: "DU BIST MEIN, WIE DIE RACHE MEIN SEIN WIRD, MUHAHAHA!!!" Und mit einer Kopfnuss ohnesgleichen fiel das blaue Alihorn in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. --- Roberts Blick war verschwommen, das Wachbleiben eine enorme Qual, aber er durfte nicht aufgeben, er musste Luna retten! Schwerfälligst versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, es misslang völlig; seine Wirbelsäule fühlte sich an wie in alle Richtungen einzeln ausgerenkt, auf seinem Brustkorb wummerte der Durck eines Dampfhammers gleich, in der Kommandozentrale im Schlädel schrillten alle Alarmglocken tausendfach verstärkt, der Supergau stand kurz bevor: Not-Aus - aus den Augenwinkeln heraus registrierte er eine weitere Gestalt, die sich aus dem Pulk löste und neben die übergroße trat: "Unruhe, was jetzt?" "Wir sind gekommen, um zu jagen - VERSCHONT NIEMANDEN, MEINE SCHWESTERN, TÖTET SIE ALLE!!! GANZ EQUESTRIA SOLL ES WISSEN - DIE WALKÜREN SIND ZURÜCK, MUHAHAHAHA!!!" Die frostige Süßigkeit unter seinem warmen Rücken war zu weich und glitschig, als dass sie ihm feige hinweg schmolz, seine Hufe unendlich weit weg und zappelten schwach hilflos ins Leere. Unwillkürlich rutschte er langsam aber sicher abwärts und schlug sich auf den roten Backsteinen des Hufweges selbst k.o., einen Hauch von Minze im Rachen. Und das letzte, was er spürte, waren die Geister, die sich auf ihn stürzten. --- Erstes Kapitel: Blutrache Mitternacht, Canterlot Atlanas schob Nachtwache und gähnte müde vor sich hin. Natürlich stand es außer Frage, dass gerade zur heutigen Vollmondnacht besondere Wachsamkeit geboten war, aber das hatten ihm schon damals seine Ausbilder eingetrichtert und passiert war doch nie was... ja gut, Nightmare Moon war zurückgekehrt und der Tantabus hatte sein Unwesen getrieben, aber das war nicht hier im durch mehrere starke Magieschilde gesicherten Canterlot passiert, sondern in beide Male unten Ponyville - mal ehrlich, was sollte denn hier schon passieren? Und wenn es dem Hofstaat schon so daran lag, dass er stets vor allen Gefahren sicher war, dann mussten selbstverständlich auch die besten der besten Gardisten heute Nacht aufpassen... am Arsch, diese blöden Adelswixxer waren sich immer die ersten! Wenn jetzt da unten... bei Fluttershy, nicht auszudenken! Unwirsch wischte er sich den Traumsand aus den Augen und rückte sich den Helm zurecht, prüfte Schwert und Uniform, ließ seinen viertelstündlichen Kontrollblick über die stillen Türme und dunklen Fenster des Schlosses und der Hauptstadt schweifen, nickte zufrieden und wandte sich gerade dem runden Vollmond zu, als er einen hellen Schein in einiger Entfernung bemerkte und sein Nachtglas zu Huf nahm - war das etwa...? --- In Ponyville wüteten die Walküren, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Mit Anlauf maßen sie sich im Haustüreneinrennen, und wehe dem, der seine nicht genügend verbarrikadiert oder abgeschirmt hatte: Ponys wurden schreiend aus ihren vier Wänden gezerrt und auf offener Straße von rauen Hufen auseinandergerissen, bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet, von innen heraus zerlegt, aufgespießt, zerhackt, ... gnadenlos wurde alles niedergemetzelt, was den Kreaturen vor die Klauen lief oder hineinfiel. Die Prinzessin hatten sie an einen Baum gefesselt, und während mehrere nicht minder furchteinflößende Geisterzicklein auf die Gefangene aufpassten musste die mit ansehen, wie die Unruhe inmitten des Chaos mit ihrer todbringenden Klinge einen Bewohner nach dem anderen gnadenlos abschlachtete. Ihr Ziegenkönich hing kopfüber an einen Ast gefesselt daneben und tropfte Blut und Eis ins verdorrte Gras, allein schon der Geruch war widerwärtig genug und hatte ihr die Magensäure bis in die Kehle steigen lassen... und da warfen eben zwei blutrünstige Zicken ihrer Anführerin Bürgermeisterin Major Mare vor die Hufe; auch die anderen versammelten sich langsam aber sicher auf dem Marktplatz, drei Gefangene, ein Hengst, eine Stute und ein Fohlen wurden nach vorne geschleift und auf die Knie gezwungen: "B-bitte tötet mich, aber verschont Ponyville!" "OHHH, WIE NIEDLICH - WAS HAST DU MIR DENN IM GEGENZUG ANZUBIETEN, ETWA DEIN MICKRIGES LEBEN?!" "Ich würde alles für Euch tun, alles!" "AWWW, WIE EDEL - ABER WEIßT DU WAS, DAS INTERESSIERT MICH NEN FEUCHTEN DRECK!!!", die Schneide sauste herab und köpfte den Hengst, die Stute schrie entsetzt auf, das Fohlen wimmerte nur noch, die alte Dame keuchte mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen: "Nein, was tut Ihr?!" "WAS ICH TUE?! RACHE NEHMEN FÜR DAS, WAS MIR UND ALLEN HIER EUER VERFLUCHTER KÖNIG ANGETAN HAT!!!", Zack!, der Körper der Stute klatschte in den Schlamm, das Fohlen sah paralysiert zu: "UND WISST IHR WAS: ER HAT AUCH VOR NIEMANDEM HALT GEMACHT!!!" Tschock! --- "Und Ihr seid Euch da sicher, Hauptmann Atlanas?" "Ja wenn ich's doch sage!", schnaubte der empört und legte noch einen Zahn zu, dass die lustlosen Drückeberger von Mitgardisten einen Grund mehr hatten, schneller als ohnehin schon zu fliegen, "und wenn jemand Ponyville angreift, dann wird ihm die Ehre meines Schwertes höchstpersönlich zu Teil! FÜR EQUESTRIA, ATTACKE!!!" --- "Unruhe, da kommen geflügelte Husaren!", meldete eine Mitstreiterin höhnisch, "sollen wir sie gebührend empfangen?" "MIT GRÖßTEM VERGNÜGEN - DER ALPHAHENGST GEHÖRT MIR!!!" --- "S-sir A-atlans, w-was sind das f-für Dinger?!" "Schwing die Klinge und halt die Klappe, Fragen werden später beantwortet! FÜR CANTERLOT!!!", und sie stürzten sich hinab in die Schlacht. Und die Walküren sich auf sie. Es war das Gemetzel schlechthin: Die Angreiferinnen rissen die Gardisten noch im Sturzflug aus den Lüften, zerfledderten Flügel, schlugen Zähne aus, brachen Knochen und Gelenke, verdrehten Hälse, Arme und Beine, verstümmelten qualvoll Sterbende mit roher Gewalt. Wer sich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen wiederfand wurde sogleich von allen Seiten attackiert und hauchte sein junges Leben aus, bevor sein lebloser Körper nur noch eine Mischung aus blutigem Matsch und Mark war; Klingen glitten nutzlos durch das Nichts der geisterhaften Gestalten, die ihrerseits umso erfolgreicher trafen, durchtrennten, amutierten, zerfetzten. Die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verwundeten hallten durch die blutdurchtränkte Stadt, es gab kein Entrinnen mehr, jeden einzelnen verschlangen sie. Atlanas hatte dafür keine Augen. Sein hasserfüllter Blick ruhte einzig und allein auf dem Biest, was ihm gegenüber genüsslich die es umgebenden Qualen genießend auf seinen ersten Zug zu warten und sich köstlich über seine Person zu amüsieren schien: "Was auch immer du bist, ich werde dich zur Strecke bringen - Monster!" Die Kreatur war äußerst guter - böser - Dinge: "Ich bin also das Monster? Ich, Walküre Unruh? Nein... das wahre Monster sitzt in Canterlot, und ihr sterbt für es! IHR SEID DIE WAHREN MONSTER, DIE IHR MORDET UND PLÜNDERT - NA LOS, KOMM SCHON, FORDERE MICH ZUM KAMPF!!!" "Und wenn nicht?" "DANN WIRST DU FÜR ALLE EWIGKEIT MEIN DIENER SEIN!!! UND WENN DU ERST EINMAL MEIN BIST, WERDE ICH ALL DEINE LIEBSTEN VOR DEINEN AUGEN ABSCHLACHTEN, SO WIE IHR DIE MEINIGEN ABGESCHLACHTET HABT!!!" Das war zu viel! Mit einer schnellen Links-Rechts-Kombination griff er an, schlug einen geschickten Haken, war schon hinter der übergroßen Geisterzicke und - seine Klinge glitt durch laue Luft... d-da war... - schon hieb sie nach ihm, er nahm die Defensive ein, wollte ihren Huf mit der Klinge abblocken und - bekam ihn volle Kanne in die Magengrube. Zwei weitere brutale Hiebe trafen ihn mit der Wucht eines Kantholzes, ein dritter schlug ihm die Waffe aus dem Huf, der vierte streckte ihn nieder. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Fluttershy, bevor Atlanas entkräftet die Augen schloss. --- Das Massaker war vorbei, die Unruhe trat vor den am Boden liegenden letzten überlebenden blauen Pegasus hin und grinste diabolisch: "Überbringe deinem König eine Nachricht: WIR KOMMEN IHN HOLEN, UND GANZ EQUESRTRIA DAZU!!!" --- Mit dem letzten aus der Kehle rinnenden Blutstropfen brachen sie auf, die beiden Gefangenen und alle verdammten Seelen mit sich reißend. Hoch und höher ging es hinauf, der eisige Fahrtwind peitschte, der klagende Wutgesann klang weit über das dunkle Land hinweg. Mit den Kilometer hatte Luna jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, fror entsetzlich und spürte ihre Gliedmaßen nicht mehr. Die Ketten waren schwer und unbequem, die Muskeln schockgefrostet, in ihrer Mähne schimmerten Eiskristalle. Robert neben ihr sah schlimmer aus, seine blau verfärbten Lippen gefielen ihr ganz und gar nicht, aber für einen Kuss war es zu weit. Kleine Dampfwölkchen zeugten immerhin davon, dass er lebte... wenn sie nicht bald ins Warme kamen, dann war ihre drastische Unterkühlung das geringste Übel, dann ging es um sein Leben! Wie auf's Stichwort senkte sich der Tross auf einmal gen Erde und steuerte tiefere Luftschichten an. Schwach machte die Prinzessin die Spitze eines schneebedeckten Berges aus, dann einen weiteren, noch einen und den überübernächsten... wo wollten sie hin? Mit einem Mal tauchten sie in dichte Blizzardwolken ein und stoben geschwind hindurch, folgten einer Steilwand und landeten schließlich oben auf einem Joch. Unsanft versank sie kopfüber in einer Schneewehe, bis sich zwei Walküren ihrer bemächtigten und sie mit sich in ein schwarzes Loch zogen - kein Entkommen mehr, das war das Ende. Und mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl des Tages schloss sich die steinerne Pforte hinter ihnen. --- Zweites Kapitel: Was ist los? Stille lag über dem verwüsteten Ponyville, als die ersten Wagemutigen durch das helle Sonnenlicht des Morgens gestärkt aus ihren Verstecken krochen und wünschten, es nicht getan zu haben: Wohin sie auch blicken - Tod, Verderben, grausam verstümmelte Leichen. Eine solche Horrornacht hatte Equestria noch nicht erlebt. --- Das unterirdische Gewirr aus Gängen, Tunneln und Hohlräumen, das den gesamten Berg durchzog, war atemberaubend und wunderschön mit tausenden unberührter Tropfsteine und kleinen Bächen hindurch. Luna staunte nicht zu wenig, als sie immer tiefer in das Dunkel, oder besser, in das Lager der Kreaturen geführt wurde: Vor ihr erstreckten sich weite Höhlen in Dimensionen, wie sonst nur die Ziegen sie besiedelten, und inmitten der größten befand sich die Heimat der Walküren - eine Kleinstadt aus windschiefen Hütten, Zelten und Bergwohnungen. Sogleich entsprangen die Zicklein und balgten sich auf dem runden Platz in der Mitte der Siedlung... es sah so nett und friedlich aus... wären da nicht die um Gnade flehenden unglücklichen Seelen gewesen, die die Jägerinnen lange Peitschen schwingend vor sich trieben und in ihre Gemächer jagten. Die Prinzessin schluckte beim Anblick ihrer vor blanker Angst gezeichneten Silhouetten, als sie und der nach wie vor ohnmächtige Ziegenkönich unwirsch weitergezerrt, in eine Nebenkammer verfrachtet und dort fest angekettet wurden, sie selbst doppelt und dreifach, nachträglich mit einem zweiten Ring auf dem Horn. In der Mitte des Saales brannte ein loderndes Feuer, Stalagtiten und Miten warfen gespenstische Schatten an die Wände... zum übermäßigen Gruseln blieb keine Zeit, denn die übergroße Anführerin der Walküren stampfte schon hinein und packte sie am Kinn: "SIEH MIR TIEF IN DIE AUGEN - WAS SIEHST DU?!" "N-n-nichts?", stammelte Luna angstvoll ehrlich - wenn Blicke fressen könnten, dann wäre das ihr pechschwarzer Tod! "RICHTIG, NICHTS!!! ICH BIN DIE ANFÜHRERIN ALLER WALKÜREN, MEIN NAME IST DIE UNRUHE!!!" "H-hallo..." "UND DU BIST?!" "P-prin... zessin L-luna... d-des... Mondes..." "AHA, SOSO!!! UND DEIN VATER IST KÖNIG KOSMOS?!" "J-ja...?" "DANN WIRD ER DICH LIEBEN, WEIL DU SEIN FOHLEN BIST!!! UND DIESE LIEBE WIRD IHN ZWINGEN, SICH FÜR DICH ZU OPFERN!!!" "A-aber..." "SCHWEIG STILL, DEIN GEJAMMER INTERESSIERST MICH NICHT!!! ICH GEBE DEINEM VORLAUTEN BEGLEITER EINE STUNDE ZUM AUFWACHEN, BIS DORTHIN - VERSAGT ER, WIRD ER VOR DEINEN AUGEN STERBEN!!!" --- Das Massaker von Ponyville verbreitete sich unterdessen wie ein Lauffeuer in ganz Equestria, und es gab keine Stadt, die nicht in einen Zustand der chronischen Angst vor dem Geschehenen verfiel. Auch in Canterlot suchte Prinzessin Celestia verzweifelt nach Antworten, als ihr ein Bote die Nachricht überbrachte, dass ein Überlebender gefunden worden sei und ständig etwas von einer Nachricht an Ihre Majestät höchstpersönlich stammle, sofern er dies noch könne. Eiligst befahl diese, den Verletzten so schnell wie möglich durch die besten Einhornheiler gesund pflegen zu lassen und diese Neuigkeiten unter strengstem Verschluss zu halten, bis sie selbst die Worte vernommen hatte. Und wie das junge Erdpony mit den neuen Befehlen abgezischt war, brach das weiße Sonnenalihorn in bittere Tränen aus und schrie laut vor Sorge um ihre kleine Schwester. --- Drittes Kapitel: Alte Wunden Robert lag noch immer bewusstlos am Boden, als die Unruhe zum zweiten Mal die Höhle betrat und sichtlich kochte vor Wut: "DIE ZEIT IST UM - DER FALSCHE ZIEGENKÖNIG WILL NICHT AUFWACHEN?! DANN WIRD ER NIE WIEDER AUFWACHEN!!!" "Nein, bitte tut ihm nichts, er ist vollkommen unschuldig! Ich bin das Fohlen des Kosmos, tötet mich an seiner Stelle, bitte, ich flehe euch an!" "DU WINSELST UM GNADE?! DAS HAT DEINEN STOLZEN VATER DAMALS AUCH NICHT INTERESSIERT, UND GENAUSO WENIG INTERESSIERT ES MICH JETZT!!!", Zenins Schwert balancierte nur Millimeter entfernt von seinem Hals: "Neeeiiin, ich- ich... ich weiß es doch auch nicht!" "DU MIESES STÜCK DRECK WILLST TATSÄCHLICH NICHTS DAVON WISSEN?!" "I-ich kannte meine Eltern nicht einmal!", schluchtzte die Prinzessin bitterlich, "bitte... bitte lasst Robert am Leben - er... er..." "WAS KÜMMERT'S MICH?! HAT DEIN GLORREICHER VATER EINEN VON UNS VERSCHONT?! - NEIN, HAT ER NICHT, UND SO WENIG VERSCHONE ICH EINEN DER EUREN!!!" "Er ist der Ziegenkönich, Euer Könich, so glaubt mir doch!" "EINER BLUTSVERRÄTERIN, NATÜRLICH - DAS ICH NICHT LACHE!!! NIEMALS WÜRDEN MEIN STOLZES VOLK EINEN DER EUREN ZU SEINEM KÖNIG BESTIMMEN!!!" "Und wenn doch? Wenn sich die Zeiten doch geändert haben?!" "WIE KÖNNTEN SIE... wie könnte sich solche Gräuel... wie könnten solche Taten jemals wieder gut gemacht werden? WIE?!?!" "Bitte... bitte sprecht mit mir, ich möchte Euch doch helfen, Walküre Unruh!" "Dass du dich überhaupt wagst, meinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen... aber gut, dann versuch es - aber wenn du scheiterst, dann stirbt er!" "Ich gebe euch mein Wort als Prinzessin des Mondes!" "Wenn ich auf so etwas setzen würde, aber gut, mich kümmert's wenig - wahrscheinlich hat dir dein ach-so-toller Vater ja nie gebeichtet, was er für schändliche Taten während des Krieges vollbracht hat, nicht wahr?" "Hat... hat er nie..." "Na also, wusste ich es doch!", triumphierte der Geist und drehte sich zum Feuer, "nun denn, es begann vor langer Zeit, damals, drei Wochen vor Ende des Großen Krieges zwischen Ziegen und Ponys..." --- Dichte Wälder, nahe dem heutigen Trottingham, vor eintausenddreihundertdreizehn Jahren "Beeilt euch, sie können uns jeden Moment eingeholt haben!", ein Tross Zicken und Zicklein hetzte durch das Unterholz, bepackt mit dem Nötigsten, was sie in der Hektik zu fassen bekommen hatten, ihre Kleinen an den Hufen, auf den Rücken - schnell, schnell, immer schneller! Sie hatten überstürzt aufbrechen müssen, die Panik stand vielen ins Gesicht geschrieben - bloß weg vor der mordenden Meute, fliehen, in Sicherheit! Aber wohin bloß, wohin bloß?! --- "Späher des Königs hatten unser Versteck entdeckt und die Söldner gerufen, wir rannten um unsere Leben, drei Tage lang, bis die ersten lahmten. Wir schleppten sie mit, bis die Trägerinnen vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrachen, und auch sie trugen wir fort, bis wir am Ende unserer Kräfte angelangt waren. Und der Wald sich jäh öffnete." --- Eine alte Scheune lag verlassen da, und wie sich die Möglichkeit erbot, so schleppten sie sich hinein, verriegelten und verrammelten die Türen, verschnauften, ruhten aus, versteckten sich vor dem Sturm. Er kam. --- "Und dann hatten sie uns umzingelt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit dem Teufelskreis zu entkommen, wir waren gefangen. Und sie nahmen keine Gefangenen, Zicken und Zicklein schon gar nicht. Wir waren verloren... noch nicht." --- König Kosmos höchstpersönlich begutachtete den Fang und schien sichtlich zufrieden: "Gute Arbeit, da sitzen sie und verkriechen sich in ihrem Loch - zu feige um dem Tod ins Angesicht zu blicken!" "Wer ist hier feige?!", brüllte da plötzlich eine Stimme und eine Ziege baute sich vor dem Tore auf: "Du bist ein Schwächling, Kosmos, du jagst die Schwachen und Kranken, statt dich auf dem Schlachtfeld mit deinesgleichen zu messen! Aber komm her, wenn du dich traust, und kämpfe gegen mich!" "So sei es!", lachte das dunkle Alihorn aus voller Kehle, zog sein schwarzes Schwert und griff an. --- "Der Name der Ziege war Stephanie... sie war die einzige, die es wagte, ihm Auge-in-Auge gegenüber zu treten." "Was... was ist mit ihr passiert?" "Sie hatte keine Chance, von Anfang an nicht. Und trotzdem ging sie hinaus und opferte sich als Märtyrerin..." --- Kosmos Hiebe bestanden aus Kraft, Eleganz, Präzision, Hass und Wut. Er focht nicht, er prügelte, metzelte, vernichtete. Und doch stand die Zicke ihre Ehre, parierte Schlag um Schlag, ließ die Funken sprühen, holte alles aus sich heraus. Ihre Begleiterinnen wohnten dem Schauspiel ergriffen bei, und obwohl sie ihrem Kontrahenten um ein Vielfaches unterlegen war, so war nicht einmal Diaron fähig, ihren eisernen Willen zu brechen. Bis er doch brach. Eine Finte, ein schneller Abtausch von Klingen, Patt: "ICH WERDE DICH ZERQUETSCHEN!!!" "Du - wirst - mich - niemals - brechen!", die Schneiden drückten sie in die Knie, und doch hielt sie ihm stand: "NIEMALS!!!" --- "... ein Pfeil traf sie in den Rücken. Ein simpler Pfeil brachte sie zu Fall... ein Pfeil. Ein dummer Pfeil. Ein Pfeil... EIN VERFLUCHTER PFEIL!!!", heulte die Walküre auf und hieb so fest ins Feuer, dass die Scheite kreuz und quer durch die Höhle flogen. Mit einem Satz war sie bei Luna und drückte ihr die Luft ab: "Und weißt du auch, wer ihn geschossen hat?! Das Blut, dein Blut war es, dein Vater, oh ja! Er hat sie nicht besiegen können, und so griff er zu einer feigen List - das war er, ein Feigling vom Anfang bis zum Ende! Und wie sie da lag und ihre Lebenskraft aushauchte, da lachte er über ihren Übermut, da verhöhnte er ihr Opfer! DAS WAR DEIN VATER, EIN ELENDER HUND, EIN MIESES SCHWEIN, EIN REUDIGER LÜGNER!!!" --- "Mama!", einem Zicklein war es gelungen, die Scheune zu verlassen, und es lief weinend auf seine Mutter zu... zu des König großer Belustigung: "Eine Mama also auch noch, wie schade - das Leben kann so hart sein, vor allem, wenn ziege eine Ziege ist!" --- Luna war unfähig, etwas zu sagen, so gefesselt war sie von den Emotionen der Walküre - das konnte nicht gespielt sein, das musste sich so zugetragen haben! Aber... aber... "Er entriss es ihr, und sie jammerte qualvoll, nicht vor Schmerzen, nein, vor Angst um ihr Zickel. Und sah es nie wieder, er gab es weg zu seinen Dienern, und die verschwanden mit ihm... mit einem billigen Zauber hielt er sie am Leben, riss sie hoch und nagelte sie an ihr Schwert. Und dann..." --- "Du hast dich sinnlos geopfert, aber so sei es - sieh nun, was denen passiert, die sich mir zuwider setzen! HENGSTE, TÖTET SIE ALLE!!!" --- "Und wie der Befehl ihres glorreichen Königs vernommen war, da verstopften sie alle Ausgänge mit Strohballen und zündeten die Scheune an. Die Schreie der Verbrennenden... ich werde sie nie vergessen. Nie, NIE, NIE!!!" Da war keine Stimme mehr in ihrer Kehle. Nur noch Hass. Blanker Hass. --- "Prinzessin, so wie ich hier vor euch stehe, ist das, was ich Euch zu sagen habe, die Wahrheit!" "Nun denn Atlanas, ich höre." --- "Diese... diese Stephanie..." "SIE IST TOT!!!", kreischte die Unruhe, "UND SO SIND WIR ES ALLE!!! VERFLUCHT FÜR DIE EWIGKEIT ÜBER DIESES LAND ZU ZIEHEN, RUHELOS, AUF DER SUCHE NACH RACHE, NACH BLUT, NACH VERGELTUNG!!! NUR DAS BLUTE DES KOSMOS KANN UNS ERLÖSEN, UND DESWEGEN MUSS ER STERBEN!!!" "Er... mein Vater... er ist... er ist..." "ER IST NICHT TOT, ER KANN NICHT TOT SEIN, ICH SPÜRE SEINE DRECKIGE EXISTENZ IN CANTERLOT!!!", spie der Geist und pulverisierte hengstgroße Tropfsteine mit irrer Kraft, "UND BEIM NÄCHSTEN VOLLMOND WIRD ER STERBEN!!!" --- Atlanas hatte geendet, mit einem dicken Klos im Hals. Seine Regentin starrte ihn an, dass ihr Mund offen stand: "Heiliger Kosmos, wie bitte?!" "Es... es ist die Wahrheit, es tut mir leid." "Ich...", Celestia kämpfte den Tränen nahe schwer mit der Fassung, "ich... ich wusste es... wir wussten es alle, all die Jahre, aber... ich habe sie völlig unterschätzt - so etwas ist noch nie passiert, wie konnten sie so stark sein in der letzten Nacht?!" "Ich weiß es nicht, Prinzessin... ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen." --- Viertes Kapitel: Schuld Tiefe Nacht Die Unruhe schnarchte unheilvoll auf dem Bauch, aus weiter Ferne jammerten die gefangenen Seelen kläglich. Luna wünschte sich frei, alle warnen zu können, Celestia ganz besonders - sie musste es sein, sie war seine erstgeborene Tochter, sie trug sein Blut... das Blut eines Mörders... Die Walküre drehte sich auf die Seite, ihren Rücken jetzt der Prinzessin zugewandt. Der Gedanke von vorhin kam ihr in den Sinn, und so strengte sie die Augen ganz besonders an, um genug im schwachen Dämmerlicht des Feuerscheins ausmachen zu können - und fand prompt, wonach sie gesucht hatte... es stimmte also, kein Zweifel! --- "Wenn sich meine Schwester in der Gewalt der Walküren befindet, dann werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie zu befreien." "Prinzessin, so einfach ist das nicht - Ihr seid das wahre Ziel dieser Bestien, sie wollen Euch, nicht Eure Schwester!" "Und wenn schon - wenn ich nicht gehe, dann töten sie Luna... das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen!" --- Am Morgen wurde Luna unsanft durch mehrere Walküren geweckt, die sie von der Wand lösten, mit sich zogen und samt Robert in eine neue Höhle mit Gitterstäben als Tür stopften. Gegen Mittag erwachte ihr Liebster endlich aus seinem Koma und wurde zur Begrüßung zurück auf Erden erst einmal halb totgeküsst: "Oh Robert, ich hab dich ja so vermisst!" "Und ich dich, Schatz... ja aber nu is' kacke, wa?" "So kann pony's auch ausdrücken, joar - wir stecken hier fest und die da draußen überlegen sich grade, wie sie Celestia umbringen wollen!" "Wieso denn das auf einmal?" "Na also, pass ma auf..." --- Canterlot schickte Suchtrupps los, erfolglos. --- "Also verstehe ich das jetze richtich - dein Vater hat unschuldige Ziegen und Zicklein umgebracht und die sind jetzt die Walküren? WTF?!" "Ja, stimmt leider, und sie wollen Rache für den Fluch nehmen, logisch." "Aber dein Vater ist schon seit Ewigzeiten tot, aber Celestia als sein erstgeborenes Fohlen hat wohl dett meiste von ihm abjekriecht?" "Korrekt, und wir müssen das verhindern!" "Na sicher doch... aber wie?" Die Prinzessin seufzte tief und betrübt: "Wenn ich das wüsste..." "Lass mich ma nen kurzen Moment nachdenken, ick glaube da watt zu haben!", fiel der Ziegenkönich lächelnd ein, gab seiner Holden ein Küsschen auf die Wange und lehnte sich gegen den nackten Fels: "Und keine Panik, dett hamm'wer gleich!" Er überlegte sehr lange, bis ihm die zündende Idee kam: "Heiliger Edwart, genial!" --- Canterlot schickte die Armee los, erfolglos. --- "Robert, das kann ich nicht, das geht nicht!" "Stell dir nur mal vor, es wäre so - es ist völlig unwahrscheinlich, aber ganz auszuschließen...?" "Du erwartest Unmögliches von mir!", weinte das mondblaue Alihorn aufgelöst, "erst... erst erfahre ich, dass mein Vater ein Lügner und Mörder war und jetzt das!" "Luna, es tut mir leid...", zärtlich drückte er sie noch fester an sich, "aber uns gehen die Optionen aus - entweder sie tötet Celestia oder ein Wunder hält sie davon ab, und dieses Wunder kannst du sein!" "Die Theorie ist so bekloppt wie zusammengesponnen und sowas von wage! Und selbst wenn sie, was ich selbst nicht glauben kann und will, stimmen sollte, dann hätte ich... nein! Und den Fluch bricht es auch nicht!" "Aber dann ist die oberste aller Walküren zahm, und alle anderen gehorchen ihr! Wenn du... ja, wenn du sie darum bittest, die Rache aufzugeben um gemeinsam eine Zukunft haben zu können, dann wird sie es tun, für dich!" "Das... das ist so verrückt... ha, haha, also schön, du hast mich - haben ja eh nischt mehr zu verlieren! Also werter Ziegenkönich, wie sieht denn Ihr Plan aus?" "Also, ich dachte mir des so..." --- Down Under schickte Unterstützung hinterher, keine Chance. --- Die Unruhe, flankiert von zwei grimmig dreinblickenden Mitstreiterinnen, kam nach den Gefangen schauen: "WAS SEID IHR SO AMÜSIERT?!" "Alles... da ist nichts!", stammelte der Ziegenkönich abwehrend, und wenn er für sein Schauspiel einen Preis bekommen hätte, dann den ersten - die wilde Zicke fiel prompt drauf rein, packte ihn durch das Gitter am Schlawittchen und riss ihn an die rostigen Metallstäbe, dass es schepperte: "WAS VERHEIMLICHST DU MIR?!" "A-also... b-bis zum nächsten Vollmond ist es ja noch ein ganzes Weilchen, und da..." "WO DU RECHT HAST... EINEN AUGENBLICK MAL, HAHA, VON WEGEN!!! GLEICH MORGEN WIRD ES EINE GANZ BESONDERE NACHT GEBEN - EINEN BLUTMOND!!! KEIN GERINGERER ALS KOSMOS SELBST WIRD IHN BESCHWÖREN, SONST FRESSE ICH SEINE TOCHTER, MUHAHAHA!!!" "Nein, nicht!", fiel Luna jammernd ein und warf sich demütig auf das nasse Stroh des Bodens, "bitte, tut mir das nicht an!" "DEIN VATER HAT SEIN SCHICKSAL SELBST GEWÄHLT!!! - DU!!!", der Blick der Zicke richtete sich an Robert und durchbohrte ihn von vorne bis hinten, "DU WIRST CANTERLOT IM MORGIGEN GRAUEN MEINE BOTSCHAFT ÜBERBRINGEN - UND WEHE DIR DU VERSAGST!!!" "Z-zu Befehl, Madame!" --- Spät gegen Abend "Nichts, nichts und wieder nichts, sie haben sich in Luft aufgelöst!" "Haha, wie ich lache - sucht weiter, wir müssen Robert und Luna finden!" --- Am anderen Morgen Visite bei Ziegenkönichs von Walküre Unruh höchstpersönlich: "DU, WIE GEHT ES DIR?!" "Gut soweit, ich kann... ich kann die Nachricht überbringen." "DANN TU ES, UND VERLIERE KEINE ZEIT!!! WENN IN DIESER NACHT DER VOLLMOND NICHT HOCH AM HIMMEL STEHT..." "Jou, verstanden - Schatz, bis bald!" "Bis bald... komm mir wohlbehalten wieder zurück, hörst du?" "Och, ick geb mir Mühe!", lächelte er schwach zum Abschied, ehe ihn die Walküren aus der Höhle schubsten und nach draußen ins Dämmerlicht des Morgens setzten. --- Fünftes Kapitel: Das Verlorene Zicklein Gegen Mittag gabelte eine Suchhengstschaft den völlig geplätteten Ziegenkönich am Fuße der Gefrorenen Berge nahe Detrott auf und schaffte ihn unverzüglich nach Canterlot, wo nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb: Der Plan wurde Prinzessin Celestia unterbreitet und die konnte nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber für strategische Änderungen blieb keine Zeit mehr: In Windeseile brachte der Canterlot-Bote die Eilmeldung heraus, dass in der kommenden Nacht ein außerplanmäßiger Vollmond am Himmel zu sehen sein würde, weil es da wohl ein Missverständnis zwischen ihm und der Sonne gab und das galaktisch so bedingt sei. Atlanas und die Garde bereiteten das Schloss für den außergewöhnlich wilden Besuch vor, alle anderen Ponys brachten sich in möglichst weite Sicherheit, nahezu die gesamte Hauptstadt wurde vollständig evakuiert. Mit Einbruch der Sonnenuntergangs befanden sich in ganz Canterlot noch fünf Einwohner: Die Sonnenprinzessin, Robert, Atlanas, Jox Ziegenbock und Richard Marlin, die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen, ihrem Könich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, komme was wolle. Und wie das runde Nachtgestirn vollständig und hell am Himmel stand, da kamen sie auch schon angebraust, die Walküren: "YIPPIE!!!" "Ruhich Blut, Leute!", grinste Robert beim Anblick seiner Genossen, die bei dem ganzen Spuk und Lärm doch ein bisschen Muffensausen bekommen hatten, "alles unter Kontrolle - dett wird schon werden!" "Na hoffentlich...", vor ihnen donnerte die Unruhe auf die Platten und musterte Celestia ganz genau: "DAS IST SIE ALSO, DIE ERSTGEBORENE SEINES BLUTES!!! STIRBT SIE HEUTE NACHT, SO SIND WIR FREI!!!", die Walküren jubelten, Zenins Schwert blitzte im gleißenden Licht des Mondes, Celestia hielt den Atem an und neigte ihr Haupt unwillkürlich zu Boden, ihr schneeweißes Nackenfell schrie vor blanker Angst vor dem Unausweichlichen: "NUN DENN - STIRB DU UNSEELIGE!!!" "Halt Genossin - nee nee, so jeht dette aber nich!", Robert hatte sich auf die Hinterhufe gestellt und schwenkte einen dicken Wälzer: "Ja wo ist denn eijentlich meine Luna?" "DIE GIBT'S SPÄTER, ERST IST DIE RACHE MEIN!!!" "Ja aber dann entgeht Euch aber ne janze Menge!", die Unruhe kochte, hielt sich aber aus Neugierde im Griff: "UND WAS?!" Ungerührt trat der Ziegenkönich neben sie und deutete auf einen Stammbaum: "Guckt's ma da nei, schaut's da, doa ischt de Kosmos, und doa ist's Celestia!" "JA UND?!" "Mei schaut's, wer fehlt'n da?" "JA WAS WEIß ICH!!!" "Mei, die Luna halt!", das Geisterwesen guckte ihn zornig fragend an: "Ja ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Die Luna ist kein Fohlen vom Kosmos, nix-nö-nein-njet-nope!" Langsam kam sich die Oberwalküre verarscht vor und positionierte das Schwert in seine Richtung: "WENN DU MIR NICHT SOFORT SAGST, WORAUF DU HINAUSWILLST, DANN TÖTE ICH SIE BEIDE UND DICH GLEICH MIT!!!" "Heyhey, immer mit der Ruhe - na Ihr hattet der Luna doch erzählt, dass der Kosmos damals ein Zicklein geraubt hat, kurz bevor... na ja, und dieses Zicklein hat er halt als sein eigenes großgezogen!" Jetzt klappte der Unruhe der Mund auf, dass Atlanas ihren geistrigen Gaumen sehen konnte, während Robert munter weiter drauf los quatschte: "Und damit des keiner merkt, kamen eben statt der Ziegenhörner nur eins und zwei Flügel dran - es hat seine Zeit gedauert, aber wir haben das Archiv gewälzt, und alle Daten stimmen überein! Das Geburtsjahr, die Zeit, die Urkunden - einfach alles, und alles steht in diesem Buch hier drinnen, Ihr könnt Euch selbst davon überzeugen, Walküre Unruh!" Die drehte sich langsam gen ihrer Mitstreiterinnen, aus deren Mitte die Mondprinzessin trat, zweier Engel gleich schwebten sie aufeinander zu, trafen sich in der Mitte und guckten sich sprachlos an: "Seht ihr tief in die Augen, und sagt mir, was Ihr seht!" "Ich... ich sehe... ich sehe... ein Zicklein... wie... wie heißt du..." Der Vorhang fiel mit einem Wort: "Mama!" --- Die Explosion war unbeschreiblich. Ein Lichtspiel aus allen Farben, Lichtern und allem Wasser Equestrias war ein Ponydreck dagegen, so sehr lagen die beiden sich in den Armen nach eintausend Jahren der Trennung, so stark detonierten die Glücksgefühle in dieser Sekunde, so sehr durchfluteten sie alles und jeden Umstehenden, so warm und wohlig traf es sie alle, riss sie mit und ließ sie daran teilhaben, an diesem unbeschreiblichen Moment. Und zwei staunten doppelt - so extrem hatten sich Robert und Luna das niemals vorgestellt! "Ich habe dich wieder, ich habe dich wieder!", weinte Stephanie vor Freude und unfassbarem Glück, ihre verlorene Tochter in den Hufen zu halten, und die gab sich die allergrößte Mühe, diesen Augenblick perfekt sein zu lassen... doch eigentlich musste sie das nicht einmal, er war es auch so schon mehr als genug. "Karamba!" "Halleluja!" "Heiliger Edwart!" "Ich muss schon sagen... damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!" "Ich auch nicht!" --- ... Und wie sich die Walküren besahen, da waren sie aus Fleisch und Blut: "Der Fluch ist gebrochen!" Und mit ihm kehrten alle verlorenen Seelen heim. In dieser Nacht feierte Equestria, wie es lange nicht mehr gefeiert hatte. --- Epilog So hatte Prinzessin Luna eine Mutter bekommen. Und obwohl es ihr ziemlich schräg vorkam, so blieb sie doch dabei, und das nicht nur um Equestrias Glück - nein, da war... mehr. In ihrem tiefsten Inneren war ein Gefühl erwacht, das sie ergriffen hatte. Und es war so unbeschreiblich schön, dass sie es niemals wieder herzugeben vermochte. --- Ziegisches Akademielabor, einige Wochen später "Und, watt macht der DNA-Abgleich?" "Ist fertich, die Mappe da drüben!", Robert guckte rein und klappte den Deckel zu: "Halleluja, wer hätte des gedacht!" "Ich hab' selbst noch nich reinjeguckt - wie schaut's denn nu aus?" "Willst du's denn wirklich wissen?" "Hm, um ehrlich gesagt zu sein... ich weiß es nicht..." "Ist auch nich so wichtich - die Hauptsache ist, wer ziege ist. Und ob Ziegen oder Pony, hm, wen juckt des schon... sind ja doch irgendwie alle schwer glücklich. Und wahre Liebe kommt von Herzen, egal wessen Herz es ist." --- Und die Walküren? - Die entdeckten ein Equestria, wie sie es für verloren geglaubt hatten; voller Freundschaft, Einigkeit, Magie und Freiheit. Nicht eine einzige von ihnen lebte sich nicht schnell ein, und eine jede kehrte heim nach Down Under, in ein Ziegenreich der Demokratie und des Sozialismus - und mit einem Könich, der ein geflügeltes Einhorn war, und seiner Prinzessin, der Tochter der Stephanie Edgley. ~ ENDE ~ _ _